


(TBA)

by BloodyKitty230



Category: LIS - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LIS, etc. - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: Bethany Foreman is your typical Arcadia Bay resident and a student of Blackwell. Although she seems to get along great with a few people, she sticks to herself. When strange things happen around the town and the school, she slowly begins to notice them and curiosity gets the best of her, she decides to investigate. Unfortunately, being a student means her time is mostly dedicated to schoolwork, homework, and not getting on anyone's bad side. Will she be able to balance her school, personal life, AND be able to investigate without suspicion?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my newest fic after a long unannounced hiatus from writing fanfics. I am usually not good at writing them like others, and I just been busy with life. I apologize early for any mistakes in my writing like run on sentences, misspellings, etc. I tend to make sentences too long or run ons, even big paragraphs.

It was 6:20 AM by the time Bethany had woken up in her bed, sunlight barely peeking through the blinds of her dorm, casting small rays of light inside. Groaning a little she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Usually she was an early riser during the school week, but tended to lean towards waking up a tad late on the weekends. Getting off her bed she adjusted her graphic t-shirt. She had decided on just wearing a simple shirt with an image of a dog on it, and underneath she wore a pair of pink panties. She made her way over to her closet which sat on the other side of the room, taking a gray short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. In the drawer on the other side of the room near the foot of her bed she took out a white bra, and an extra pair of underwear in case and then headed to the bathroom not to far from where her room was. 

Although it was pretty early to even get ready for classes, she liked being ready and the having time to do what she wished, and it meant no one hogging up the bathrooms stalls that was certain. Even if there were other female students and she was in a towel after her shower, she was still a bit self conscious of her body, but not to a big degree. In the stall she removed her clothing and hung them on a hook on one of the stalls walls, then turned the water on hot and showered. She might've taken one a bit longer then she usually did, but after last night of hanging with her friends at a park playing sports, she felt like her body needed to get the extra dirt and grime out, and boy did she feel clean!

After finishing she made sure to dry herself off well before putting on the shirt and bottoms she picked out for school today. With her dirty clothing she went back to her dorm and saw it was only 6:50, meaning she had a bit more time before her first class began. Grabbing her glasses from the night stand by her bed, she put them on, put on her socks and shoes and sat at her desk, logging onto her laptop to browse the internet. If anyone ever asked her internet history, she'd lie and say it was all safe for work, and it was to a degree until they decided to actually look for themselves and there'd be some not so safe for work results coming up of porn sites, images, and so forth. Didn't ever young person get curious about the deep and dirty stuff at times? Some may of been into it more, but others probably would not touch something within a ten foot pole. Besides her history, she looked through images she took with her camera the other day, some good and some bad. Her first class ironically was photography in Mr.Jefferson's class.

Bethany noticed the time and grabbed her messenger bag and her case for her glasses, leaving the dormitory to head to the main campus to go to school. Along the way she saw a few students she recognized like Victoria, Max, Warren, at least knowing their names from the halls or in class and what not, she never actually spoke to a lot of the students that were here, maybe an occasional and polite, _"hi"_ or _"goodbye"_. The other way she interacted with students was group projects or being bullied by the occasional student, not an often thing for being a photography student. Getting to the classroom she saw students swarming in and their teacher, Mr.Jefferson standing at the open door and greeting them. Usually he seemed to come in a few seconds after they filled the room, was there an announcement or was he just on time today? While waiting for the others to head in, she gripped and ungripped the strap of her bag in a nervous manner, swearing her face was heating up by the minute. If a single girl in the school _didn't_ have a crush on Jefferson, that'd be a sure surprise. She wasn't exactly crushing in the kind of way where she wanted to get in his pants, more of like some average crush on a teacher, and just that. No flirting, no trying to be a teachers, pet, etc. Quickly she went into the room and took her seat at one that was available really.

(More to be added!)


End file.
